


Memorias

by KingOfMisery



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, HideTou - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Side Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Mientras lo tuviera a él allí tendría la fuerza para seguir, y sus pesadillas habrían terminado, porque él era la luz de esa tormentosa noche que siempre le había acompañado. /HideTou[HidexTouka] - Regalo para Silly Kitten en fanfiction





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Yo khé sé(?), slide-story, no canon, no spoiler… Sí, solo eso. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona. Esto fue escrito en Noviembre del 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery. Historia con derecho de autor.
> 
> A Silly Kitten, es un intento por escribir de esta hermosa pareja, no me pude resistir a tu pedido. Por el tópico “A pedido” del foro Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado!

.

.

.

La tragedia ya había acabado. Touka había llegado a pensar que sus pesadillas por fin habían tenido un final tras la llegada de la CCG a su preciado hogar, viéndose en la obligación de abandonarlo todo y a todos, perdiendo a dos personas muy importantes ese día. Todavía se lamentaba por no haber podido llegar a ayudar en la batalla, y no importaba que Yomo le repitiera todos los días que hubiera muerto junto a ellos, a ella así le hubiera gustado que fuera.

Así le hubiera gustado de no ser porque ahora alguien más la necesitaba.

Con mucha dificultad logró colarse por la salida esa noche y acudir a donde Anteiku se encontraba, pero llegó demasiado tarde y sólo se pudo encontrar con cadáveres llenando las calles del lugar. No encontró por ningún lugar a Kaneki ni a Yoshimura, en su lugar encontró a aquel joven que cientos de veces se encontró y todas estas él le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Y estaba vivo. Esa noche no se arrepintió de haber ido a espaldas de Yomo, porque al final a alguien había conseguido y su familia ya no fue tan pequeña.

Cuando el rubio volvió a estar consciente se mostró agradecido con todos, ese día Touka decidió que él formaría parte de su familia, _porque, aunque estuviera rota y dañada seguía siendo una familia, y Re era su nuevo hogar_.

En un inicio comenzaron a hablar sobre la universidad, de que si ella la había seguido o qué carrera le hubiera gustado, luego los temas fueron Ken y su amor por los libros, pues al final había logrado influenciar a los dos para que tomaran al menos uno y lo leyeran. Jamás hablaron de esa noche y jamás se atrevieron a hablar de la aparente muerte de Ken, era mejor mantener esa idea lejos, porque con ella en la cabeza no serían capaces de sonreírse con esa dulzura.

Con Ken en sus cabezas no podrían reír y hacerse algunas bromas coquetas, porque él había sido una persona demasiado importante en la vida de ambos, alguien que les había movido el suelo y cambiado el mundo, cosa que nadie ni nada lograría volver a ser. Kaneki era como su conexión, ella lo sabía, sin él jamás hubiera conocido a aquel cálido chico que en un inicio le había asustado un poco y parecido un acosador —ya se lo había comentado a Hideyoshi y este solo se limitó a reír—, Kaneki no solo se había convertido en alguien que le había regalado calidez en su pecho, sino también la llave para abrir su corazón a más personas.

Muchas veces ayudó a Hide a andar por el lugar, este decía que sus piernas habían mejorado y ya podía caminar, Yomo jamás le permitía salir solo y ella como muy buena manager se ofrecía a acompañarle. Ya se había memorizado el camino al parque, y si al recostarse en su cama cerraba los ojos podía sentir a la perfección el pasto bajo su cuerpo, suave y húmedo. A Hide le gustaba recostarse junto a lo que parecía ser una ballena y observar el cielo, estuviese nublado o despejado. A veces conversaban, otras se quedaban en silencio observando el cielo, tal vez pensando en lo mismo. En Ken.

Así habían hecho ya por varios meses, y así lo seguirían haciendo hasta llegar al punto en el que Hide tomaba su mano y le daba un pequeño apretón.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Le preguntaba sin falta cada vez que hacía aquello, sacándola de su mundo en menos de un segundo.

— ¿En qué más debería de pensar, Nagachika?

— No eres de muchas palabras.

Ella siempre reía porque sabía que era verdad, y a pesar de que sentía que con el rubio hablaba demasiado seguían siendo frases cortas que a veces no daban pie a que continuara la conversación. — Pero así te gusta, ¿No?

Él siempre llevaba una mano a su mentón, poniéndola nerviosa mientras esperaba la respuesta que siempre llegaba acompañada con una dulce risa, y esa calidez volvía a golpear su pecho.

— Sí, todo en ti me gusta.

A veces luego de eso se quedaban una hora más en silencio, otras veces se levantaban de forma sincronizada para volver, como si se hubiesen leído la mente con una sola mirada, sin necesidad de emitir palabras.

Una vez Hide llegó a incomodarla, y no porque fuera nada malo, pero ella jamás se había enamorado. O mentía, lo había hecho, pero prefería fingir que no había pasado. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando el mayor retiraba los mechones de su rostro para besar su mejilla o la comisura de sus labios, luego de eso venían esas palabras con voz ronca que muy rara vez utilizaba y que lograba acelerar su corazón a mil por hora, y ella las conservaba en su memoria como si jamás las fuera a volver a escuchar. Porque temía jamás volverlas a escuchar.

— ¿Te da miedo? —Fue como si Hide hubiese leído su mente, la hizo dejar de limpiar las mesas y concentrar toda su atención en el chico con muletas.

— Depende, ¿A qué se supone que le temo?

Rió de forma corta mientras llegaba a su lado, tomando la mano que sostenía el trapo para retomar la acción de limpiar. — De volver a perder a alguien que quieres demasiado.

Silencio. Lo más que llegó a escuchar fue el sonido de la campana cuando Nishio abandonó el lugar sin avisar, seguro para continuar con la búsqueda del ghoul que había mencionado hace unas noches.

— Yo igual amé a alguien. —Irrumpió tomando asiento en una silla del local, dejando las muletas sobre la mesa que anteriormente ella se encontraba limpiando. — También lo perdí, ¿Sabes?

— Me sé de memoria la historia, Hideyoshi, no necesitas contarla de nuevo.

— Pero no me importa.

— No me ignores, torpe. —Un gruñido de su parte bastó para que el chico riera de esa forma tan encantadora, se le hizo imposible no imitarlo, le gustaba esa sensación que le causaba.

— A mí me gustas.

— Ya lo sé.

— ¿Y te gusto?

— Yo que sé.

Tras un pequeño golpe en su cadera volvieron a reír. Touka apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros para acercársele y besar su frente. — Esto es lo más que te daré.

— Pero que cruel. —Una caricia en la mejilla bastó para que Touka se sonrojara un poco, luego le siguió la cercanía. — ¿Y yo te gusto? —Insistió con la pregunta utilizando ese tono ronco que a ella tanto la mataba.

Pero las palabras bastaban en aquel momento. Rompió la distancia con un dulce roce en sus labios, rodeando el cuello del chico y siguiéndole el ritmo. Aquella fue la prime vez que besó a alguien, y para colmo besó a un humano. Y le gustó. Hide tenía una esencia encantadora, un aroma dulce que la hacía sentir en el mar a pesar de nunca haber ido a este. La hacía sentir en el cielo con una simple mirada, y con aquel beso se sintió capaz de atrapar las estrellas. Le gustaba.

Le gustaba pasar el rato acompañada de él, escuchar sus bromas y teorías, sus investigaciones como si fuera un miembro activo de la CCG. Le gustaba todo de él, hasta el que siempre quisiera recordar a Ken. Hide le gustaba y ya no quería pensar en nada ni nadie, no mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Se separaron unos centímetros y él la rodeó con sus brazos, Touka se dejó caer apoyando el rostro en su pecho, se sentía segura, más protegida que nunca. Mientras lo tuviera a él allí tendría la fuerza para seguir, y sus pesadillas habrían terminado, porque él era la luz de esa tormentosa noche que siempre le había acompañado. Al final solo logró emitir una palabra, dos letras que formaron la mejor respuesta para Nagachika.

— Sí.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh por deoh, no sé pero me gusta, yo espero te guste, Kitten, a con todo mi amor. Jamás había escrito de ellos, y lamento no haber puesto lemon, ngh, solo soy para cosas homo así bien cursis, no llego a ese nivel. (?)  
> En fin, ya saben, les invito a dejar un review, ¡Más amor para el HideTou! That’s all, pasen buen día.  
> — KingOfMisery


End file.
